las nuevas aventuras
by sirena11
Summary: Secuela de 'El amor de Rainbow'. Han pasado 5 años desde que los hijos de Rainbow y Blitz nacieran , ahora son saludables y jóvenes potros. Con la llegada de nuevos amigos tendrán que superar aventuras , romances y difíciles pruebas para descubrir sus talentos especiales.
1. Chapter 1: introduccion

capitulos1: introducción

Han pasado 5 años desde el nacimiento de los hijos de Rainbow Dash y Blitz ahora son jóvenes y saludables potros y van a la escuela quinder . Durante esos cinco años han pasado varios acontecimientos, Twlight ahora es una princesa , Discord ya es bueno , nacio una nueva princesa la hija del príncipe Shining Armor y la princesa Candace la princesa Skyla, entre otros acontecimientos. ahora conocerán un poco mas a los personajes de esta historia

Dearing Dash: una de las hijas de Rainbow y Blitz , es de color rosa , heredo la melena y el carácter de su madre y los ojos de su padre, es parte de las Cuite Mark Crusaders debido a que no tiene su Cuite Mark. Ella se peina como Rainbow y usa una pulsera cruzada color rojo.

Crystal Rainbow: una hija de Rainbow Dash y Blitz , heredo el tono de piel y los ojos de su madre y el carácter de su padre cuando tenia su edad , su melena es rosa y verde , le tiene un poco de miedo a volar , también es parte de las Cuite mark crusaders. Se peina casi igual que Fluttershy y al igual que su hermana usa una pulsera pero la de ella es color azul fuerte.

Blueball: el único hijo de Rainbow y Blitz , heredo el tono de piel y ojos de su padre y el carácter de su madre , melena verde , igual es miembro de las cuite mark crusader. El se peina casi igual que su padre

Skyla: es la hija de Shining Armor y Cadence , se parece mas a su madre, es de color rosa , de melena rosa con morado y amarillo , ojos azules . tiene un peinado parecido al de Sweetie Belle

Pound Cake: ya lo conocen el hijo de los Cake , es de color crema , ojos cafes , melena café , ahora tiene seis años de edad , vuela muy bien , no tiene cuite mark por eso es parte de las cuite mar crusaders. Ahora se peina con la melena recogida para atrás.

Pumpkin cake: hermana de Pound cake , es de color amarillo , ojos azules , melena naranja , tiene seis años de edad , tiene mucha experiencia con la magia ya que le a pedido a Twilight lecciones de magia, es parte de las cuite mark crusaders. Se peina de una cola de lado con un moño azul al final.

bueno creo que ya todos conocen a Apple Bloom , Sweetia Belle y Scootaloo sorprendentemente ninguna de las tres a obtenido su Cuite mark , por lo que Diamon Tiara y Sirben Spoon sigan burlandose de ellas (seguramente también las conocen), esto sucedió debido a que lo siguieron forzando y no siguen su talento natural.

Scootaloo sabe volar a la perfeccion y sigue teniendo gran habilidad con su scooter, Sweetie Belle ahora sabe hacer magia a la perfeccion y sigue teniendo una hermosa y melodiosa voz

* * *

**bueno este chapter es solo una pequeña y corta introducción , espero que les halla gustado **

**bueno , les dare las edades actuales de la mayoría de los ponis **

**Daring dash , Blueball y Cristal Rainbow : 5 años **

**Apple Bloom , Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo: 11 años **

**Pound y Pupkin cake: 6 años **

******hasta el proximo chapter **

******PD: por cierto también tengo una pagina en Facebook , se llama al igual que aquí ''sirena11'' , ahí colocare cuando publique una nueva historia o un nuevo chapter de cualquiera de las historia en progreso y también colocare imágenes relacionadas con el tema de ellas**


	2. Chapter 2:los nuevos alicornios

capitulo 2: los nuevos alicornios

Un tren se dirigía al imperio de cristal , dentro de el se encontraban la ahora princesa twilight sparkle , spike, Apple Jack junto con su hermana pequeña Apple Bloom, fluttershy , Pinkie Pie junto con los niños Pound y Pumpkin cake , Rarity junto con su hermana menor sweetie belle , scootaloo , Rainbow Dash y Blitz junto a sus hijos Daring Dash , Blueball y Cristal Rainbow.

esto es increíble , al fin iremos al imperio de cristal-dijo Daring Dash volando de un lado a otro

ten cuidado Daring- dijo Rainbow-por favor baja- Daring obedecio a su madre , al aterrizar se junto con sus hermanos , los niños cake , y las primeras 3 cuite mark crusaders

me muero por conocer a la nueva princesa-dijo Cristal Rainbow

¿Cómo creen que sea?-dijo Apple Bloom

yo imagino que es blanca como Shining Amor y de melena rosa y morada como Cadence-dijo Sweetie Belle

aun que también puede ser rosa como Cadence y de melena azul como Shining Armor-dijo Dating Dash

tampoco sabemos si es potro o potra-dijo Scootaloo

bueno eso no lo vamos a saber hasta que lleguemos-dijo Pumpkin

¡niños vengan , ya vamos a bajar¡-dijo Blitz

lo cual será pronto-dijo Pumpkin

todos los pequeños se dirigieron con sus respectivos tutores, al bajar del tren se dirigieron directamente al castillo , al principio los recibieron las princesas Celestia y Luna

su real alteza , la princesa Twilight Sparkle- dijo uno de los Guardias (Flash para ser exactos) (lo sucedido con el espejo también ya paso)

que gusto verlos a todos aquí-dijo Celestia

¿podemos ver a la princesa?-dijo Sweetie Belle

¡ Sweetie Belle¡-dijo Rarity- perdon princesa

la princesa solo rio un poco-no hay problema , y claro que pueden pasar a la nueva princesa-dijo Celestia

todos fueron a la habitación de shining armor y candece

¡Cadence¡-dijo Twilight

¡Twilight¡-dijo Cadence

rayos de sol , al despertar, chica los cascos , y luego a saludar-dijeron al mismo tiempo y creo que ya todos saben los pasos, Cadence se volteo a la cuna alado de su esposo , Twilight la siguió , en la cuna había una alicornio rosa , de melena rosa y amarilla, ojos azules

AAAAAAHHHHHH-dijeron todos los demás acercándose a la cuna

¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Apple Bloom

se llama Skyla-dijo Shining

que lindo nombre-dijo Cristal Rainbow

jaja, se peina igual que tu Sweetie Belle-dijo Scootaloo en tono burlon

no me importa-dijo Sweetie sin dejar de ver a la pequeña

la pequeña princesa Skyla observaba a todos con confusión , luego con alegría

* * *

Con las princesas...

un guardia llego con un pergamino

coreo princesa-dijo el guardia

la princesa Celestia tomo el pergamino con su magia , lo leyó junto con su hermana Luna

llama a Cadence , Shining Armor y Twilight-dijo Celestia

* * *

Devuelta al cuarto...

Todos jugaban con la bebe , le daban juguetes , hacían caras graciosas , etc.

princesas-dijo el guardia -la princesa Celestia quiere verlos

Todos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose con la princesa

surguio algo , debemos ir a Canterlot de inmediato-dijo Celestia

todos intercambiaron miradas , y después asintieron con la cabeza. Los guardias los llevaron hasta Canterlot.

adonde venimos a parar- canto con una leve pero melodiosa voz Sweetie Belle

ooo , asi que a si es el castillo de Canterlot-dijo Pupkin

Las princesas se aliniaron frente el trono

aganlos pasar-dijo Celestia

La puerta se abrió y comenzaron a entrar varios ponis , técnicamente niños , primero paso una alicornio roja , de melena amarilla y naranja , tenia de cuite mark una llama de fuego notaron que tenia una de sus patas delantera vendada , le seguían tres alicornios mas , una azul claro , de melena azul un poco mas fuerte que el de su piel , otro era café , de melena verde , el ultimo pambien era azul pero mas fuerte que la otra , y de melena igual azul de tono mas fuerte al de su cuerpo estos 3 sin cuite mark también notaron que los cuatro alicornios traían una corona y se les hiso raro ya que los alicornios no se ven tan seguido. Detrás de ellos les seguían 2 pegasos , 2 unicornios y 2 ponis de tierra , solo una unicornio tenia su cuite mark , la cual eran tres flores, los demás no tenían su cuite mark . Todos al llegar frente a la princesa si arrodillaron.

bienvenidos a Canterlot-dijo Celestia-¿que los trae por aquí?

no , lo se , lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un ataque-dijo la alicornio roja confundida

¿Cómo se llaman?-dijo Luna

yo soy sweet fire-dijo la alicornio roja -ellos son mis hermanos fresh wáter (la alicornio azul) , icy wind (el alicornio azul) y ground coffee (el alicornio café) Sweet Fire volteo a ver a los otros ponis detrás de ellos , le hiso una señal de que hablaran pero todos negaron con la cabeza

¿de donde vienen?-dijo Cadence

de un lugar lejano llamado dreamland-dijo Seeet Fire

A todos les sorprendio , nadie había escuchado hablar de un lugar llamado dreamland

mencionaste algo sobre un ataque ¿lo puedes explicar?-dijo Twilght

bu.. bueno tengo los recuerdos borrosos-dijo Sweet Fire-solo recuerdo que bajo el ataque nuestros padres nos hicieron algún tipo de hechizo de protección o algo a si

¿pu..purdo hablar princesa?-dijo una de los pegasos

adelante-dijo Sweet

la pegaso paso al frente del grupo-nuestro pueblo fue atacado por una tal ''¿Crisis? , ¿Cristalis?'', no recuerdo su nombre pero si recuerdo que buscaban energía , ella podía adoptar la forma de algún otro pony y llego a nosotros tomando la forma de una de nuestras princesas

todos de quedaron boquiabiertos , recordaron a la reina de los simuladores que había tomado la forma de Cadence para obtener energía del amor de Canterlot

¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Luna

claro-dijo la pegaso

¿por que llamaste princesa a Sweet Fire?-dijo Luna

por que es nuestra princesa-dijo la pegaso- la princesa del fuego

¿princesa del fuego?-dijo Twilight

si-dijo la pegazo

''bueno ahora su cuite marck y el símbolo en su corona tienen sentido''-pensó Twilight (en la corona de Sweet Fire había una llama de fuego , en la de Fresh Water había una gota de agua , en la de Icy Wind el signo del viento y el la de Ground Coffee algo parecido a una piedra

por lo que escucho no tiene refugio por ahora-dijo Celestia

todos negaron con la cabeza

bueno , les podremos conseguir donde alojarse , yo soy la princesa Celestia , ella es mi hermana la princesa Luna , la princesa Cadence , el príncipe Shinin Armor , la princesa Skyla y la Princesa Twilight Sparkle-dijo Celestia- ¿pueden acompañarme?-les dijo a los demas en la habitacion

quédense aqui niños- le dijo Rainbow a sus hijos

técnicamente todos los integrantes de Cuite Marck Crusaders que quedaron ahí

* * *

en otra habitación...

¿creen que se puedan hacer cargo de ellos?-dijo Celestia

claro-dijo Apple Jack- yo me podría hacer cargo de los ponis de tierra

yo me puedo encargar de los pegasos-dijo fluttershy casi en susurro

yo me encargare de los unicornios-dijo Rarity

yo pienso que Rainbow y Blitz ya tienen suficientes obligaciones-dijo Luna

y.. yo de quien me ago cargo-dijo Pinkie

tu también ya tienes suficiente obligaciones con los gemelos-dijo Cadence

pero yo...-dijo Pinkie

Twilight ¿crees que te puedas hacer cargo de los 4 alicornios?-dijo Celestia

si, pero ¿por que no pueden quedarse en Canterlot?-dijo Twilight

dicen que vienen de un pueblo llamado Dreamland , nisiquiera yo se de ese lugar asi que supongo de eran un pueblo pequeño-dijo Celestia- no creo que Canterlot sea un buen lugar para ellos

esta bien-dijo Twilight

esta decidido-dijo Celestia

todos volvieron a la sala del trono

muy bien ellas serán sus tutores e iran a Ponyville-dijo Celestia-pero creo que ya todos están cansadas vayan a dormir

todos se retiraron a sus cuartos asignados , los recién llegados aprovecharon para conocer a sus tutores o hacer nuevos amigos. Fresh Water estaba investigando el lugar, cuando vio a las Cuite Marck Crusaders , al verlos se escondio detrás e una estatua.

¿que les parecen los nuevos?-dijo Scootaloo

¿creen que se quieran unir?-dijo Blueball

tal vez, no tiene Cuite Mark -dijo Appple Bloom

al oir esto Fresh Water mira su costado que por cierto esta en blanco

les preguntaremos luego-dijo Pound Cake

si, yo estoy cansada-dijo Pumpkin Cake

cuando se acercaron donde estaba Fresh Water esta se encogio y puso sus alas encima de ella , la mayoría pasaron sin notarla pero Blueball se detuvo y sin voltear miro hacia atrás y luego siguió caminando, cuando ya no los veía Fresh Water salio corriendo hacia el otro lado mirando hacia atrás , volteo para ver por donde iba pero enfrente de ella se encontraba un niño azul de melena verde.

AAAHHHHH-grito Fresh Water al verlo

Blueball solo se le quedo viendo , había un silencio incomodo hasta que Blueball lo rompió

¿que estabas haciendo?-dijo Blueball

n...na...nad...nada-dijo Fresh Water encogida de hombros

¿nos estabas espiando?-dijo Blueballa en tomo algo molesto caminando hacia al frente haciendo que Fresh Water caminara hacia atrás

n..no-dijo Fresh Water

¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO BLUEBALL¡-dijo una niña rosa de melena multicolor

nada-dijo Blueball

lo siento querida , mi hermano no es muy gentil abecés-dijo una niña azul de melena verde y rosa

muy...bien...¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Fresh Water

yo soy Cristal Rainbow, ellos son mi hermana Dering Dash y mi hermano Blueball-dijo Cristal Rainbow- y tu eres Fresh Water ¿cierto?

si, a si es-dijo Fresh Water

bueno un gusto conocerte , nos tenemos que ir antes que nuestros padres nos maten-dijo Daring Dash en tono burlon saliendo volando de ahí al igual que su hermano , Cristal Rainbow los siguió a pie

¿Fresh Water, donde estabas?-dijo Ice Wind

pues aquí-dijo Fresh Water

te buscamos por todo este lugar-dijo Groun Coffee

si, no tienes que estar vagando en un lugar desconocido-dijo Ice Wind

no es desconocido-dijo Fresh Water

¿como lo sabes?-dijo Groun Coffee

no lo se , estamos en el fic de algún adicto a la computadora-dijo Fresh Water

yo:oye estoy aquí

ya lo se-dijo Fresh Water

yo: entonces deja de quejarte

no me estoy quejando-dijo Fresh Water

si lo hisiste-dijo Ice Wind

no me ayudes hermanito-dijo Fresh Water-y en todo caso ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

yo: a ya lo veras *empiezo a escribir*

¿que estas haciendo?-dijo Fresh Water

yo: ya lo veras *sigo escribiendo*

* * *

EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO...

¿que fue eso?-dijo Daring Dash

¿que fue que?-dijo Blueball

lo que paso con Fresh Water-dijo Cristal Rainbow

paso de que-dijo Blueball

no te hagas hermanito-dijo Daring Dash

siiiiii, te gusta-dijo Cristal Rainbow

¡¿QUE?¡, cla... claro que no-dijo Blueball

claro, que si-dijo Daring Dash

ya te pusiste rojo-dijo Cristal Rainbow

Blueball fruncio el seño

a Blueball le gusta Fresh Water , a Blueball le gusta Fres Water- cantaron en tono burlon las dos hermanas

¿que esta pasando aquí?-dijo un pony azul y de melena del mismo color

¡PAPA¡-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

¿desde cuando estas ahí?-dijo Daring Dash

no hace mucho-dijo Blitz- los estaba buscando , es hora de dormir

si papa-dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

todos se fueron al cuarto asignado

* * *

yo: ya estas feliz

¡¿QUE?¡, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, ¿que Blueball se enamore de mi?-dijo Fresh Water

yo:no he terminado

y que otra cosa piensas hacer-dijo Fresh Water

yo: ya lo veras

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado **

**jaja Fresh Water no sabe lo que le espera**

**bueno no olviden poner un riew o como se escriba :)**

**hasta el próximo chapter**


	3. Chapter 3:bienvenidos a Ponyville

capitulo 3: bienvenidos a pony ville

los nuevos ponis se preparaban para salir de Canterlot e ir a Pony ville

¿adonde se supone que vamos a ir?-dijo Victor (un poni rojo , de melena verde)

no lo se hermano-dijo Victoria (hermana gemela de Victor)

todos salieron del cuarto a la sala del trono

muy bien-dijo la princesa Celestia-ahora emprenderán el Viaje a Pony Ville , donde vivirán a partir de hoy. Estas ponis se aran cargo de ustedes. Victor , Victoria , ustedes vivirán con Apple Jack , abril (una unicornio color morada , de melena rosa , cuite mark 3 flores blancas) Marco ( hermano menor de Abril de color verde , de melena azul) ustedes vivirán con Rarity , flor (una pegaso rosa , melena azul) , Fernando (un pegaso naranja , melena verde)(no es hermano o familiar de Flor) ustedes vivirán con Fluttershy y finalmente , Fresh Water , Sweet Fire , Ice Wind y Groun Coffee ustedes vivirán con Twilight

pero ¿Twilight no vive aquí?-dijo Flor

no , ella vive en Pony Ville junto a sus amigas -dijo Cadence

pe..pero ella es una princesa-dijo Abril

si , solo que ella no nacio siendo princesa-dijo Luna

pe..pero , hay luego pregunto-dijo Flor

los guardias los llevaran-dijo Celestia-buena suerte en su viaje y en su nueva vida

Todos partieron hacia Ponyville , al llegar todos primero fueron a sus nuevos hogares

EN LA GRNAJA APPLE...

¡QUE TAL FAMILIA¡-dijo Apple Jack

¡YA REGRESAMOS¡-dijo Apple Bloom

sip-dijo Big Mac

hola queridas... baya , baya ¿a quien tenemos aquí?-dijo la abuela Smith mirando a los otro dos ponis

a, ellos , llegaron a Canterlot solos y la princesa Celestia pidió que nos hiciéramos cargo de ellos-dijo Apple Jack

si , son exactamente iguales solo que Victoria es niña y Victor es niño-dijo Apple Bloom

hay caramelo ,eso es por que son hermanos gemelos-dijo Apple Jack

crei que los gemelos eran 2 niños o 2 niñas-dijo Apple Bloom

no , también hay gemelos de niño y niña-dijo la abuela Smith

emm sip-dijo Bic Mac

a si que se llaman Victor y Victoria ¿he?-dijo la Abuela Smith

a si es señora...-dijo Victoria

Smith-dijo Apple Bloom

señora Smith-dijo Victoria

gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en su casa...o...granja por lo que veo-dijo Victor

no hay de que dulzura -dijo Apple Jack-vengan les mostrare su habitación

* * *

EN LA BOUTIQUE CARUSEL...

bueno pequeños bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar-dijo Rarity

asombroso, ¿vives en una Boutique?-dijo Abril

a si es querida-dijo Rarity-si necesitas un vestido no dudes en llamarme

no lo are-dijo Abril

de quien es la Boutique-dijo Marco

de Rarity , por su puesto-dijo Sweetie Belle

¿tu hermana es dueña de una Boutique?-dijo Marco

si-dijo Sweetie Belle

bueno síganme los llevare a sus habitaciones-dijo Rarity

¿habitaciones?-dijeron Abril y Marco al mismo tiempo

si-dijo Rarity-no esperaran quedarse juntos ¿o si?

emmm...bueno...somos hermanos-dijo Marco

a mi no me importa-dijo Abril

oye-dijo Marco a su hermana al oído

¿que?-dijo Abril-necesito mi espacio personal

* * *

EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY...

emm...muy bien niños aquí es mi casa-dijo Fluttershy -¿yyyy?

¿y, que?-dijo Flor

¿no les molesta que viva en el suelo?-dijo Fluttershy

emmm, no ¿por que?-dijo Fernando

bueno los pegasos acostumbran a vivir en Clousdale -dijo Fluttershy

¿Clousdale?-dijo Flor-¿que es eso?

es una ciudad , que esta en el cielo y... esperen ¿no conocen Clousdale?-dijo Fluttershy

no , de donde venimos ponis , unicornios y pegasos viven en el suelo -dijo Fernando

o , bueno, eta bien-dijo Fluttershy-pasen

¡AA¡, ¡QUE HERMOSURA¡-dijo Flor al ver al conejito de Fluttershy Angel

el es Angel , es mi mascota-dijo Fluttershy

le gustan los animales-dijo Fernando

bueno , vengan los llevare a sus cuartos , se esta haciendo tarde-dijo Fluttershy

* * *

EN LA BIBLIOTECA...

bueno aquí estamos-dijo Twilight

¿por que hay tantos libros?-dijo Ice Wind

es por que es una biblioteca-dijo Spike

¿una bibli... ¿QUE?-dijo Fresh Water

¿no sabes que es una biblioteca?-dijo Twilight

hay no-dijo Spike

no, de donde venimos no hay bibliotecas, es mas nisiquiera había muchos libros-dijo Groun Coffee

¡¿QUE?¡-dijo Twilight

em , Twilight creo que deveriamos ir a dormir-dijo Spike

o claro , prepara un lugar para que duerman-dijo Twilight

enseguida -dijo Spike

¿de donde dicen que vienen?-dijo Twilight

de Dreamland-dijo Sweet Fire

ok-dijo Twilight-¿en serio no recuerdan por que están aquí?

no, yo solo recordé lo que Flor dijo, de la tal Cristalis o esa pony extraña-dijo Fresh Water

Chrysalis-dijo Twilight

¿que?-dijo Sweet Fire

la pony a la que se refieren se llama Chysalis , la reina de los simuladores-dijo Twilight

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Groun Coffe

ella también nos ataco a nosotros-dijo Twilight

¿Cómo que los ataco?-dijo Ice Wind

si , en la boda de mi hermano con la Princesa Cadence , ella fingio ser Cadence tomando su forma , pero yo dudaba de ella , yo conocía a Cadence desde pequeña y sabia que no era la misma , nadie quería creerme ,estaban muy emocionados con la boda como para escucharme , Chrysalis me mando donde estaba Cadence , logramos salir e irrumpir en la boda donde Chrysalis había tomado su forma original , al principo¡io pensamos que los elementos de la armonía nos podrían sacar de eso pero nos atraparon antes de que los tuviéramos, resulto ser el amor que Cadence y mi hermano se tenían el uno a otro el que derroto a Chrysalis.

adivino , ella buscaba la energía del amor ¿cierto?-dijo Sweet Fire

si-dijo Twilight

bueno al menos con ustedes no lo logro-dijo Sweet Fire triste

espera...¿Qué son los elementos de la Armonia-dijo Ice Wind

es uno de nuestros medios de defensa-dijo Twilight - de echo soy la portadora de uno

¿Cuál es?-dijo Groun Coffee

lo tengo en la cabeza-dijo Twilight

¿tu corona?-dijo Fresh Water

si , es el elemento de la magia-dijo Twilight

¿cuales son los demás?-dijo Ice Wind

Twilight ya esta listo-dijo Spike

bueno se los di re mañana y de paso les presentare a sus portadoras , pero ahora hay que dormir-dijo Twilight

todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

¿a donde vamos?-dijo Fresh Water

con Rarity-dijo Twilight

¿por que?-dijo Ice Wind

para que los prepare para la sorpresa que les tiene Pinkie Pie-dijo Twilight-a ya llegamos , hola Rarity

a hola queridos, pasen-dijo Rarity-por favor dime que nadie los vio- le susurro Rarity a Twilight

no-dijo Twilight

¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Ground Coffee

les are una vestimenta-dijo Rarity , tomando con su magia la cinta métrica empezando a medir a los 4 alicornios

¿Vestimenta?-dijo Sweet Fire

si , temo que tendremos que ocultar sus cuernos y/o alas-dijo Rarity

¿que? ¿por que?-dijo Fresh Water

digamos que los alicornios no se ven muy seguido por aquí-dijo Twilight

si , incluso se sorprenden de ver a Twilight por aquí-dijo Rarity - a ya se a ustedes dos les podre hacer un magnifico vestido (dirijiendose a Fresh Water y a Sweet Fire) y a ustedes 2 tal vez un sombrero o un gorro( dirijiendoce a Ice Wind y a Ground Coffee)

30 MINUTOS DESPUES...

¡LISTO¡- dijo Rarity apreciando sus obras de arte Sweet Fire bestia un vestido color rojo con llamas a los costados y Fresh Water un vestido azul mas oscuro que ella con gotas de agua , Ice Wind llevaba un gorro blanco con el símbolo del aire al igual que su traje y Groun Coffee un gorro cafe al igual que su traje

bien , ahora debemos ir con Pinkie Pie-dijo Twilight

espera , donde...-dijo Rarity

en ese momento Sweetie Belle entro junto con Abril y Marco a la Boutique

ahí están, rápido pónganse sus atuendos -dijo Rarity-¿si los entregaron?

por supuesto que si-dijo Sweetie Belle

los niños abedecieron y se colocaron sus atuendos rápidamente , Sweetie Belle con un vestido rosa , Abrin con uno Morado y Marco con un traje negro

bueno creo que ya estamos listos-dijo Rarity

bien , vámonos-dijo Twilight

en el camino se encontraron con Victor con un taje cafe, Victoria con un vestido verde, Apple Bloom con un vestido naranja ,Apple Jack ,Flor con un vestido blanco , Fernando con un traje blanco y Fluttershy

hola chicos-dijo Fernando

hola-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

todos llegaron con Pinkie Pie que de costumbre había echo una fiesta para los nuevos jóvenes

hola chicos, me alegra que ayan podido venir , hice esta fiesta solo para ustedes como acostumbro hacer con todos los ponys nuevos aqui en ponyville-dijo Pinkie rápidamente-y que esperan ¡DIVIESTANCE¡

todos comenzaron a conocer a los ponis , y el lugar , al poco rato llegaron Rainbow , Blitz junto a sus hijos , Crystal Rainbow bestia un vestido de muchos colores y una corona de flores , Daring Das un vestido Rojo y Blueball un traje azul cielo

hola-dijo Crystal Rainbow

hola-dijo Ice Wind

muy bien chicos les dije que les presentaría a las portadoras de los demás elementos-dijo Twilight-ella es Rarity portadora del elemento de la generosidad , ella es Rainbow Dash portadora del elemento de la lealtad , Apple Jack portadora del elemento de la honestidad , Pinkie Pie portadora del elemento de la risa y Fluttershy portadora del elemento de la Amabilidad

¿sus elementos también son coronas?-dijo Fresh Water

no , son como collares-dijo Rarity

¿por que?-dijo Groun Coffee

por que su elemento es el mas poderoso y antiguo-dijo Pinkie

bueno los dejaremos disfrutas su fiesta de bienvenida-dijo Apple Jack

la mayor parte de la fiesta todos se la pasaron platicando , conosiendoce mejor y jugando uno que otro juego , la fiesta duro técnicamente todo el dia

bueno ya es hora de irnos-dijo Rarity

aaahhhhh-todos se quejaron

vamos niños , mañana hay escuela-dijo Rainbow

esta bien-dijeron no de muy buena gana sus hijos

¿escuela?-dijo Victor

si , ¿de donde vienen tampoco tenían escuela?-dijo Apple Bloom

si , si teníamos escuela-dijo Fernando

de echo yo iba a preguntar sobre eso-dijo Seet Fire

si , ya los inscribimos en la misma escuela-dijo Rarity

vámonos o mañana no se querrán despertar-dijo Twilight

todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

Spike ya llegamos -dijo Twilight

los otros 4 alicornios se fueron directo a dormir

Ywilight , ¿de donde ellos vienen es de un lugar llamado Dreamland?-dijo Spike

si , ¿por que?-dijo Twilight

encontré este libro-dijo Spike mostrándole el libro

''¿ciudades y pueblos antiguos?''-dijo Twilight leyendo el titulo

si , son varias ciudades que fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo-dijo Spike- y en el capitulo 12 encontré una ciudad llamada Dreamland

''Dreamland un pueblo gobernado por el rey Orion y la Reina Ruby capaces de controlar los 4 elementos (fuego , tierra , agua y viento) ,

aunque era muy pequeña había mucho amor y armonía.

Con el paso del tiempo los reyes tuvieron a su primera hija a la que llamaron ''Sweet Fire''

ella era hábil controlando el fuego ,obtuvo su cuite marck al salvar de las llamas a una de las casas , de acuerdo

con su Cuite mark fue el símbolo en su corona la nombraron ''la princesa del fuego''. Al principio creyeron que esta seria la única

y legitima ededera al trono , pero cuando cumplio 10 años, nacieron sus 3 hermanos menores,

Fresh Water a la que nombraron ''la princesa del agua'' por que en una temprana edad controlaba el agua

que aunque con maguia es demasiado difícil

Ground Coffee al que nombraron ''el príncipe de la tierra'' por sus habilidades

para controlar la tierra

y al final Ice Wind al que nombraron '' el príncipe del aire '' por sus habilidades controlando

este elemento.

Aunque eran príncipes asistían a su escuela como todos los demás y tenían amigos

que les agradaban no solo por ser de la realeza si no por sus

distintas personalidades.

Este pueblo desaparecio poco después de su destrucción , sus reyes murieron en el combate

y había barias teorías sobre que paso con sus hijos

una de ellas es que sus padres para protejerlos les hicieron un echizo que los metio en un profundo y largo sueño,

otra es que murieron al igual que sus padres o que tuvieron la oportunidad de escapar

entre muchas otras.''

a Twilight y a Spike , les sorprendio lo que acababan de leer , ¿acaso era posible que eso fuera cierto?

deberiamos decirles algo?-dijo Spike

no , será mejor que no se los digamos por ahora-dijo Twilight

¿pero y si es verdad?-dijo Spike

bueno lo mas seguro que sus padres los hallan protegido con un hechizo como dice el libro , ya que no recuerdan nada y siguen con vida-dijo Twilight-bueno , será mejor ir a dormir y contarles esto a las chicas mañana

Twilight y Spike se fueron a dormir

* * *

**bueno siento que tengo faltas de ortografía , pero me estuve apurando por que mañana hay exámenes NNNNOOOOOOOOO**

**pero bueno gracias por leer y espero que les halla gustado **

**hasta el poximo chapter si es que no repruebo alguna meteria **

**jajajaja**


	4. Chapter 4: el primer dia de clases

capitulo 4:el primer dia de clases

las clases iniciaban el dia de hoy en ponyville la mayoría de los menores de edad devian asistir a sus respectivas escuelas.(no se como se llama la escuela donde asistían las cuite mark crusader , bueno la escuela ahora es prescolar o kínder como le digan y primaria), en la escuela de prescolar y primaria empezaron a llegar los estudiantes. Entre ellos Apple Bloom , Sweetie Belle , Scootaloo , Crystal Rainbow , Daring Dash , Blueball , los niños Cake , los 3 pequeños alicornios (Ground Coffe e Ice Wind llevaban un gorro tomando la apariencia de pegasos y Fresh Water y Sweet Fire con sus vestidos tomando la apariencia de unicornios)

pórtense bien-dijo Sweet Fire

si-dijeron sus 3 hermanos menores

a lo que sea que los aconsejen Apple Bloom , Scootaloo o Sweetie Belle aganles caso-dijo Sweet Fire

oye , esta bien que nuestra escuela anterior no era la gran cosa-dijo Fresh Water

pero sabemos como es esto-dijo Ice Wind

esta bien , vendremos por ustedes a las 2 , llevare a su hermana a la secundaria-dijo Twilight

¡ESPERA¡-dijo Groun Coffe

¡¿QUE?¡ ,que pasa-dijo Twilight

¿a donde debemos ir?-dijo Groun Coffee

buen... solo esperen a los hijos de Rainbow y Blitz , ellos les enseñaran en que salón iran-dijo Twilight yéndose con Sweet Fire

a la escuela iban llegando los gemelos Victor y Victoria junto con Apple Bloom , Swwetie Belle , Marco y Abril

¿en que salón vamos?-dijo Sweetie Belle

no lo se-dijo Apple Bloom

Marco ¿me acompañas a preguntar?-dijo Sweetie Belle

mmm...¿si?, por que no-dijo Marco acompañando a Sweetie Belle

Victoria y Abril comenzaron a hablar , Victor y Apple Bloom avanzaban a uno de los salones

y...¿Cómo era su escuela?-dijo Apple Bloom

bueno no eran nada parecido a esto-dijo Victor señalando la escuela- era al aire libre

¡¿enserio?¡-dijo Apple Bloom

si, teníamos una maestra increíble-dijo Victor

también aquí la tenemos-dijo Apple Bloom

baya , baya , hola ¡COSTADO EN BLANCO¡-al oir esto Victor y Apple Bloom se pararon

hay..no-dijo Apple Bloom cerrando los ojos y volteándose al igual que Victor . Al voltearse vieron a nada mas y nada menos que a diamond tiara y a su ''secuas'' silver spoon

veo que ni en estas largas vacaciones de verano pudiste obtener tu Cuite Marck-dijo Silver Spoon en tono burloso

ambas rieron , Diamond Tiara paro al ver a Victor

¿Quién es el nuevo?-dijo Diamond Tiara

Victor volteo los ojos , con una cara inocente de ''que pasa aqui''

el viene de un lugar lejano-dijo Apple Bloom después le hiso una señal a Victor para que salieran de ahí , Victor la obedecio

oye , si necesitas una pareja para el baile de bienvenida , aquí estoy-dijo Diamond Tiara

¿baile de bienvenida?-dijo Victor

si , es un baile que organiza la escuela para celebrar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos-dijo Apple Bloom

oye Apple Bloom , Victor ¿no saben si ya llegaron Crystal Rainbow , Daring Dash o Blueball?-dijo Fresh Water

mmm... no-dijo Apple Bloom

ahí están-dijo Victor apuntando al cielo

llegaron Rainbow Dash, Blitz junto a sus hijos y Scootaloo, Fluttershy , Flor y Fernando

a ok, gracias-dijo Fresh Water corriendo donde estaban sus hermanos

muy bien , niños , diviértanse -dijo Rainbow Dash

pero también presten atención a clases-dijo Blitz

si mama , si papa-dijeron los 3 pequeños

Rainbow y Blitz les dieron un abrazo y un beso a sus hijos , luego los acompañaron al salón de clases , Ice Wind y Groun Coffee los siguieron , pero se detuvieron por alguna razón.

rápido Fresh-dijo Ice Wind

espera , el vestido se desato-dijo Fresh atando la cuerda del vestido con su magia , cuando lo hiso siguió a sus hermanos

¿oigan saben cual es nuestro salón?-dijo Scootaloo con Flor y Fernando detrás de ella

no , Sweetie Belle y Marco fueron a preguntar pero no han regresado-dijo Abril

¿por que no les preguntamos a las niñas de hace rato?-dijo Victor

¡NO¡-dijo Apple Bloom

¿Cuáles niñas?-dijo Flor

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon-dijo Apple Bloom

guau , ¿quieren un consejo?, no se metan con esas niñas-dijo Scootaloo

¿por que?-dijo Fernando

son las ''mas populares de la escuela''-dijo Apple Bloom

se creen mucho por que sus padres son ricos-dijo Scootaloo

pretendan que no los vean-dijo Apple Bloom

¿por que?-dijo Abril

se burlaran de ustedes por el simple echo que no tienen Cuite Marck-dijo Scootaloo

esperen... por eso te dijeron ''costado en blanco''-dijo Victor

si-dijo Apple Bloom cabis baja

¿y por que a ti no te dijeron costado en blanco también?-dijo Victoria dirijiendose a su hermano

antes de que Victor pudiera hablar Apple Bloom tomo la palabra

tal vez no notaron que no tenia Cuite marck-dijo Apple Bloom

todos escucharon un silbido

¿escucharon eso?-dijo Abril

es Sweetie Belle-dijo Scootaloo

si ¿pero donde esta?-dijo Apple Bloom

allí esta-dijo Flor señalando dentro de un salón donde estaban Marco y Swetie Belle haciéndoles señales para que fueran ahí, todos obedecieron a la señal , tomaron sus cosas y fueron ahí. Todos dejaron sus cosas en una banca y salieron hasta que el timbre tocara. Los niños Cake apenas llegaron a tiempo

PRESCOLAR...

buenos días niños-dijo la maestra

buenos días -dijeron todos los niños

yo soy cheerilee y se re su maestra-dijo Cheerilee-bueno como están en primero , supongo que no saben mucho sobre la escuela y de nuestros compañeros , a si que cada uno se va a parar en su asiento y nos dira su nombre , edad y si tienes Cuite Marck digan como es que la obtuvieron

Todos los pequeños se empezaron a parar y a decir los que su maestra les indico.

Cuando todos terminaron de presentarse empezaron las clases normales

PRIMARIA...

buenos días niños-dijo la maestra

buenos días- dijeron todos los niños

yo soy su maestra cherry-dijo Cherry -bueno veo que tenemos nuevos aquí , a si que les pediré que pasen a presentarse : Victoria , Victor , Abril , Marco , Flor y Fernando ¿pueden pasar al frente?

Cuando los 6 ponys terminaron de presentarse empezaron las clases normales

En , todo el dia no hubo nada interesante hasta la salida , les recordaron que el dia de mañana seria el baile de bienvenida

EN LA SALIDA...

uff , crei que este dia nunca terminaría-dijo Sweetie Belle

si , te entiendo -dijo Marco

¿creen que la maestra tomo el tema de las Cuite Marck por que nosotros no las tenemos?-dijo Abril mirando su costado

no , a notros también nos hablo de eso-dijo Blueball

pero...-alcanzo a decir Flor hasta que escucharon voces detrás de ellos

no necesitamos escuchar discursos sobre como obtener tu Cuite Marck-dijo Diamond Tiara- digo tu tienes la tuya , yo tengo la mia , ya todos las tenemos (voltea a ver a las Cuite Marck Crusaders) digo ya casi todos las tenemos

Abril tocio para ganar la atencion de las 2 niñas frente a ella

como sea , oye Victor nos avisaron tarde lo del baile , antes eran los viernes de la primera semana pero , supongo que no podras conseguir una pareja tan fácilmente-dijo Diamond Tiara de una forma que incomodaba a victor- ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile de mañana?

Victor volteo a ver a los demás pero ninguno hacia nada , solo Apple Bloom que negaba con la cabeza

te da re tiempo para pensarlo-dijo Diamond Tiara alejandoce junto a su amiga- no vemos mañana ¡COSTADOS EN BLANCO¡- dijo junto a Silver Spoon

¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo Victor

olvida eso , vengan les tenemos una sorpresa-dijo Apple Bloom

¿pero no nos tienen que recoger?-dijo Fresh Water

no , les pedimos permiso para que vinieran con nosotras-dijo Sweetie Belle - Vamos siganos

Todos siguieron a las Cute Marck Crusaders hacia su casita del árbol

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Flor

es solo nuestra guarida-dijo alguien arriba de la casa

¡BABS¡-dijo Apple Bloom mientras su prima bajaba de la casa

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sweetie Belle

no me podía perder la iniciación de nuestros nuevos integrantes-dijo Babs

¿nuevos integrantes? -dijo Marco- ¿en que?

¡A LAS CUITE MARCK CRUSADERS¡-dijeron todos los integrantes al mismo tiempo

¿Cuite marck que?-dijo Fernando

las Cuite Marck Crusaders es un grupo formado por nosotros-dijo Daring Dash

intentamos obtener nuestras Cuite Marck-dijo Cristal Rainbow

vengan les enseñaremos el lugar-dijo Apple Bloom

1 HORA DESPUES...

bueno ¿Qué dicen?¿quieren entrar?-dijo Swetie Belle

todos asintieron con la cabeza

bueno , luego haremos su iniciación Rarity nos quiere a todos en la Boutique ahora

¿por que?-dijo Abril

creo que nos va a hacer los vestidos para mañana-dijo Sweetie Belle

¡OTROS¡-dijeron la mayoría

si ya tenemos los que nos hiso para la fiesta de Pinkie-dijo Ice Wind

acostumprence -dijo Pound Cake

bueno vamos -dijo Abril

todos corrieron a la Boutique donde Rarity empezaba la elaboración del vestido de su hermana , al verlos rápidamente comenzó a hacer sus nuevos vestidos lo cual le tomo toda la tarde y parte de la noche , pero con suerte en baile seria en la tarde y no tendían clases en la mañana

* * *

**bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy **

**espero que les aya gustado **

**hasta la próxima **


	5. Chapter 5: el baile

capitulo 6:el baile

la mayoría le los niños estaban dormidos en la boutique de Rarity , ya que se habían quedado despiertos casi toda la noche pero los nuevos vestuarios eran simplemente hermosos

El vestido de Daring Dash era color azul con verde claro , amarrado del frente con un moño y una flor roja para el adorno del pelo , el de Crystal Rainbow era un vestido color rosa y con una figura de un corazón para el pelo ; el de Fresh Water era casi del mismo tono que su piel ,con gotas de agua a los costados y una para el adorno del pelo , el de Sweet Fire era de color rojo con llamas naranjas a los lados y una para el adorno del pelo ; el de Apple Bloom era verde , con manzanas a los costados y del adorno del pelo ; el de Scootaloo era color rosa , con un rayo a los costados , el de ella no tenia adorno para el cabello ;el de pumpkin era naranja con calabazas a los costados y sin adorno para el pelo; el de Sweetie Belle era dorado con corazones a los lados y una nota musical para el adorno del pelo; el de flor era color amarillo con el dibujo de un sol a los lados y de adorno del pelo , el de Abril era Naranja con flores a los lados , el de ella tampoco tenia adorno para el pelo ;el de Victoria era azul sin adorno alguno ;el de Blueball era un teja azul cielo con diamantes del mismo color a los bordes , el de Ground Coffee era negro , el de Ice Wind era blanco , el de marco y el de Fernando eran negros, el de pound era cafe y el de Victor era amarillo.

Tocaron la puerta de Rarity y ella de mala gana fue a abrirla

AH¡-gritaron los 2 ponys que fueron a verla , eran Rainbow Dash y Blitz

¿que?-dijo Rarity la cual estaba totalmente desarreglada , su melena estaba alborotada y seguramente tenia a su garo Opal ahí dentro

nada..nada-dijo Blitz

venimos por nuestros hijos-dijo Rainbow

a si , pasen-dijo Rarity

Dentro de la Boutique que al igual que Rarity estaba echo un desorden , pero eso no les importo mucho , despertaron a sus hijos que estaban durmiendo , Daring Dash encima de un minton de tela , Crystal Rainbow en el sofá y Blueball arriba de un Maniquí. Cuando los despertaron Rarity les dio sus vestuarios y luego se fueron , pero en el camino se encontraron a Twilght quien estaba cabisbaja pensando en algo

hola tia Twilight-dijo Crystal Rainbow

mm...hola-dijo Twilight con cierto desanimo en su tono de voz

¿te pasa algo?-dijo Rainbow

no... bueno ... de echo si-dijo Twilight- ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas Rainbow?

em.. claro-dijo Rainbow , luego le dijo a Blitz que cuidara un momento a los niños mientras Twilight miraba tristemente a la pareja , luego Rainbow puso su atención a su amiga-muy bien ¿de que quieres hablar con migo ?

bueno , es que pensé que tu serias la mas adecuada para decirle esto primero , bueno ya que tu ya pasaste por esto-dijo Twilight

¿de que estas hablando?-dijo Rainbow

es que ,estoy... embarazada-dijo Twilight

Rainbow abrió los ojos como platos , pero luego reacciono

¡¿en serio?¡-dijo Rainbow y con felicidad abrazo a su amiga-¿y quien es el afortunado?

es Flash Sentry-dijo Twilight

guau , oye no te quiero alarmar pero ¿tu hermano no le había advertido que no se acercara a ti?-dijo Rainbow

si , ese es el problema-dijo Twilight

bueno y ¿el ya lo sabe?-dijo Rainbow

bueno le envie una carta , e iremos al imperio la próxima semana-dijo Twilight+

bueno , entonces no tienes mucho de que preocuparte-dijo Rainbow

si , pero quisiera que tu me des unos consejos-dijo Twilight

mira , Twilight una realmente nunca esta lista o preparada para ser madre, junto con las obligaciones que tiene. Pero te aseguro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte , yo tuve a mis pequeños hace 5 años (viendo con ternura a sus hijos) , antes no creía que fuera lo suficientemente responsable para hacerme cargo de un potro o potra y mírame ahora cuido 3-dijo Rainbow

gracias Rainbow-dijo Twilight

no hay de que-dijo Rainbow-recuerda Twilight un hijo siempre es una bendición -regresando con su familia

MAS TARDE...

ya era hora del baile y casi todos habían llegado a la escuela, solo faltaban Apple Bloom y los 3 hijos de Rainbow y Blitz

¿no saben por que no vino con ustedes?-dijo Sweetie Belle

no , dijo que tenia que hacer algo antes-dijo Victoria

hola a todos-dijo Crystal Rainbow llegando con sus hermanos

Hola-dijo Scootaloo

hay no , hermano mejor escondete-dijo Victoria

¿por que?-dijo Victor extrañado hasta que vio que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se acercaban

hay no-dijo Victor-ustedes no me han visto-dijo echandoce a correr

hola , costados en blanco-dijeron Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon al mismo tiempo

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Flor

han visto a Victor-dijo Diamond Tiara

no-dijo Blueball

¿para que quieres a mi hermano?-dijo Victoria

bueno , supuse que el querria estar con la chica mas bonita del lugar-dijo Diamond Tiara

¿Scootaloo?-dijo Fernando ,tapandoce la boca con su casco , Scootaloo se le quedo viendo raro mientras Sweetie Belle le daba un codazo

no , yo , porsupesto-dijo Diamond Tiara

pero si dijiste la mas bonita-dijo Marco

Diamond Tiara lo miro con desprecio

olvídenlo-dijo Diamond Tiara alejandoce con su secuas

¿Qué se trae con Victor?-dijo Flor

no lo se , pero si se atreve a tocar a mi hermano , le romperé su pequeña tiara-dijo Victoria

MIENTRAS, EN OTRO LUGAR...

Victor corria lo mas rápido que podía pero choco con una pony , Victor quedo paralisado al verla , era Apple Bloom , pero era hermosa , su vestido era simplemente espectacular

A...Apple Bloo...Bloom-dijo Victor

hola , Vitor-dijo Apple Bloom

ambos estaban sonrrojados

¿Dónde están los demás?-dijo Apple Bloom

no se , ven vamos a buscarlos-dijo Victor

¡MUY BIEN PEQUEÑOS PONYS , EL BAILE COMIENZA AHORA¡, ¡HORA DE BAILAR¡ ¡ TOMEN A UNA PAREJA , si lo decean

Victor se arrodillo frente a Apple Bloom invitándola a bailar , Apple Bloom se sonrojo pero hacepto , ambos empezaron a bailar como amigos

**yo: si, como amigos **

¿Dónde , esta? , el baile ya empezó-dijo Sweetie Belle

creo que ya la vi-dijo Abril

todos voltearon y vieron a Victor con Apple Bloom aunque casi no la reconocían , jamas la habían visto tan arreglada

guau-dijo Flor

aquí hay amo-o-o-r , aquí hay amo-o-o-r -canto Sweetie Belle (supongo que ya saben cual es la canción)

¿Eso no te molesta?-dijo Daring Rainbow

no , mientras sea Apple Bloom ,todo esta bien-dijo

en ese momento Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon llegaron a esena

pero ¿Quién es esa?-dijo Diamond Tiara con odio

Apple Bloom-dijo Swetie Belle

¡¿APPLE BLOOM?¡-dijo Diamond Tiara

la canción que estaban bailando Apple Bloom y Victor había terminado , la mayoría de sus amigos se hacerco

tenias razón Diamond Tiara , Victor quiso bailar con la mas bonita del baile-dijo en tono burlozo Victoria

Los amigos se la pasaron bailando hasta que...

¡MUY BIEN NIÑOS , AHORA PODRAN PASAR A CANTAR SI LO DECEAN¡

yo quiero pasar-dijo Apple Bloom subiendo al ecenario

esta canción es para alguien muy especial-dijo Apple Bloom comenzando a cantar con forme a la melodía

miro al cielo y pienso en ti

y hasta el mar se detiene,

cada dia pesa mas

donde estas que no vienes

**coro :¡VALIENTE¡**

**aventura de soñar**

**¡VALIENTE¡**

**aventura de vivir **

**¡VALIENTE¡**

**duele que no estes aquí **

**valiente**

no me puedo acostumbrar

a respirar sin verte ,

muero por tener la paz

de tu risa diferente

**coro**

tu manera de mirar

de frente

solo es amor de verdad

valiente

**coro**

todos quedaron boqui abiertos , nunca escucharon cantar a Apple Bloom y no sabían que cantaba tan bien , Apple Bloom bajo del ecenario y volvió con sus amigos

ahora me toca a mi-dijo Victor-esta canción también es para alguien especial

busco una mirada, busco una sonrisa

que me robe el sueño que me impnotiza  
solo un segundo a necesitado  
para que de ella viva enamorado  
busco una mirada brisa desatada  
esta en todas partes y no se alcanzarla  
busco una mirada ofrezco recompenza  
sea lo que sea por volver a verla  
se busca...  
se busca una mirada  
que me tiene el alma acorralada  
se busca una mirada  
como un arco iris en cascada  
se busca una mirada  
verme en esa luna de sus ojos  
se busca una mirada  
se que si la encuentro en ella encuentro todo  
busco la mirada que me a ilusianado  
esa tierra niña que me a conquistado  
busco su mirada en todas las esquinas  
esos tiernos ojos que a mi me fascinan...

después de eso todos comenzaron a subir a cantar (para no poner la letra de 20 canciones diferente) resumiendo...

Crystal Rainbow, Daring Dashy y Fresh Water - sueños y caramelos

Abril y Flor - mambo

Victoria- adicta to you

los gemelos cake- scream and shout

Ground Coffee , Blueball e Ice Wind - Accidentaly in love

Fernando-Faded

Scootaloo se negó a cantar , solo faltaban Maco y Sweetie Belle se decidieron a cantar juntos

**THRILLER**

**It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes, You're Paralyzed**  
**[Chorus] 'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About Strike You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight**  
**[Verse 2] You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind You're Out Of Time**  
**[Chorus] 'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With Forty Eyes You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight**  
**[Bridge] Night Creatures Call And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time (They're Open Wide) This Is The End Of Your Life**  
**[Verse 3] They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen, I'll Make You See**  
**[Chorus] That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night 'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller Thriller Here Tonight**  
**_(Rap Performed By Vincent Price) _Darkness Falls Across The Land The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood And Whosoever Shall Be Found Without The Soul For Getting Down Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell The Foulest Stench Is In The Air The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom And Though You Fight To Stay Alive Your Body Starts To Shiver For No Mere Mortal Can Resist The Evil Of The Thriller[Verse 2] You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up Behind You're Out Of Time**  
**[Chorus] 'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With Forty Eyes You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight**  
**[Bridge] Night Creatures Call And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time (They're Open Wide) This Is The End Of Your Life**  
**[Verse 3] They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen, I'll Make You See**  
**[Chorus] That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night 'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller Thriller Here Tonight**  
**_(Rap Performed By Vincent Price) _Darkness Falls Across The Land The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood And Whosoever Shall Be Found Without The Soul For Getting Down Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell The Foulest Stench Is In The Air The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom And Though You Fight To Stay Alive Your Body Starts To Shiver For No Mere Mortal Can Resist The Evil Of The Thriller[Verse 3] They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen, I'll Make You See**  
**[Chorus] That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night 'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller Thriller Here Tonight**  
**_(Rap Performed By Vincent Price) _Darkness Falls Across The Land The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood And Whosoever Shall Be Found Without The Soul For Getting Down Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell The Foulest Stench Is In The Air The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom And Though You Fight To Stay Alive Your Body Starts To Shiver For No Mere Mortal Can Resist The Evil Of The Thriller**

cuando termino la canción ,un resplandor blanco salio del castado de Sweetie Belle

* * *

**bueno ese fue el capitulo de hoy**

**en mi paguina de Facebook pondré los videos de las canciones **

**hasta pronto**


End file.
